Danke
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Eine ganz besondere Fahrt im Hogwarts Express


Danke

Er war der Letzte gewesen der an diesem Morgen den Zug betrat, und wahrscheinlich würde genau dies zu seinem Verhängnis werden.  
Der junge Mann spürte es in seiner Magengegend, seine Organe schienen sich zusammen zu ziehen, schmerzhaft und ohne jegliche Gnade.

Wahrscheinlich aber lag es einfach nur daran das er Hunger hatte, etwas was er natürlich im Laufe der nächsten acht Stunden mit Nahrung bekämpfen würde.

In die Abteile schauend, schob er sich durch die engen Gänge des Hogwarts Express, immer nachsehend ob es vielleicht noch einen freien Platz für ihn gab.  
Aber es schien wie verhext zu sein, vielleicht war es das sogar, überall war der Zug voll besetzt. Schüler, Lehrer, irgendwelche Leute die nicht apparierend nach Hogsmeade gelangen wollten.

Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, wieso war alles voller Leute?

Normalerweise war der Zug doch noch nicht mal an diesem Tag so voll das er auf dem Gang ausharren musste, nein er würde definitiv nicht auf dem Gang bleiben.

Zur Not musste er sich seinen freien Platz mit sanfter Gewalt holen, etwas was sicher kein Problem für ihn war, er hatte so seine Methoden. Und nur er beherrschte diese Methoden wirklich gut...

Das Ende des Zugs war erreicht, und er hatte nichts von dem angewandt was er sich vorher ausgemalt hatte.  
Einfach in ein Abteil gehen und irgendjemanden bitten für ihn die nächsten acht Stunden auf dem Gang zu verbringen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn dann auch das schlechte Gewissen zu sehr übermannt, nein er brachte es nicht fertig.  
Aber er musste.

Nachdenklich sah der junge Mann auf den Beutel in seiner Hand. Da waren all die Leckereien drin die er gemütlich genießen wollte.

Wieder verzog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft, er musste unbedingt einen Platz finden!  
In den engen Gängen des Hogwarts Express schmeckten Zuckerspinnen und frittierte Euleneier sicher nur noch halb so gut wie sonst.

Er seufzte leise, zwei Abteile hatte er noch vor sich, das erste war voll mit Slytherinschülern und dem jungen Mann grauste es.

Das wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht antun.

Dann musste es eben das letzte Abteil sein, er wollte hinein sehen aber schwarze Vorhänge hatten die Tür verdunkelt und versperrten ihm die Sicht.

Anscheinend musste er anklopfen um nachzusehen ob ein Platz frei war. Er lauschte und stellte fest das es total ruhig darin war, ob sich überhaupt jemand in dem kleinen Raum befand?

Wenn ja dann hatte er unendliches Glück.  
Der Zug fuhr an, der Junge sah zum Gangfenster und erkannte noch einige Gesichter auf dem Gleis, dann verließen sie auch schon den Bahnhof.

Mutig und entschlossen, wofür war man denn ansonsten ein Gryffindor, klopfte er an und öffnete dann die Abteiltür.

Sein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen als er sah was sich hinter der verdunkelten Tür befand, und wer in diesem Abteil saß.

Es war ein wirklich dunkler Raum, mit schwarzen Sitzen und dunkelbraunen Wänden, am Fenster waren ebenso schwarze Vorhänge wie an der Tür. Nur kleine Kerzen in Laternen erhellten den Raum, sie waren aus weil noch Licht durch das Fenster drang.

Aber sicher, sobald es dämmerte würden sie angezündet werden.

Und nur eine Person war in diesem Abteil, saß dort und hatte den Tagespropheten in der Hand, spießte ihn förmlich mit seinen Blicken auf.

"Potter" schnarrte Professor Severus Snape:  
"Haben sie sich verlaufen?"  
Was war nun zu tun?  
Mutig, nein fast schon lebensmüde, sein und auf den Platz im Abteil bestehen, oder sich umdrehen und flüchten?  
_Ich bin ein Gryffindor,_ schoss es dem jungen Mann durch den Kopf und er trat ein um hinter sich die Tür wieder zu schließen.  
Snape sah ihn an als würde er den Jungen köpfen und an das Waggondach hängen wollen, aber er sagte nichts. Er sagte auch nichts als Harry seinen Umhang aufhing und sich dem Professor gegenüber setzte.

"Was wird das" wollte Snape dann wissen und legte die Zeitung auf den Sitz neben sich:  
"Das ist mein persönliches Abteil und davon einmal abgesehen sind sie der Letzte mit dem ich es teilen will."  
"Wollen und Müssen sind in diesem Fall zwei verschiedene Dinge" erklärte Harry ruhig, seine Kehle fühlte sich schrecklich trocken an:  
"Und ich denke sie müssen mich wohl heute ertragen. Ich habe keine Lust im Gang zu sitzen während sie es hier gemütlich haben."

Es war wirklich gemütlich, trotz der Dunkelheit war das Abteil warm und fast schon anheimelnd.

Davon einmal abgesehen das Severus Snape eine eisige Kälte verströmte.

"Ich werde gleich ungemütlich wenn du dich nicht sofort zu deinen Freunden verziehst" schnauzte der Zaubertränkemeister und knurrte dabei wie ein alter Werwolf vor seiner letzten Mahlzeit.

"Professor" Harry sah ihn daraufhin ernst an:  
"Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot. Sie haben keine Gründe mehr mich zu hassen und ich habe keine Freunde mehr die mich aufnehmen. Wir haben Beide etwas verloren und es wird Zeit das wir anfangen neue Sachen zu erlangen. Wir brauchen ein neues Leben, und ich habe keine Lust meines mit ihrem unnützen Hass zu beginnen."  
Severus Snape war sprachlos, er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen aber es kam kein Ton dabei heraus, er sah Harry einfach nur schweigend an.

Anscheinend hatte es gewirkt, der junge Mann widmete sich seinem Beutel und holte die frittierten Euleneier hervor.

Sie trieften vor Fett, etwas was anzeigte das sie nicht sonderlich gut waren aber Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt sich an einem anderen Stand bessere zu kaufen.

Er war einmal wieder viel zu spät gewesen.

"Die sehen eklig aus" stellte der Professor fest als Harry eines der Eier aus der Packung holte.

"Es gab auf die Schnelle keine besseren" murmelte der junge Mann und steckte sich das Objekt in den Mund, es war wirklich grauenhaft.  
Irgendwie merkwürdig, er hatte gerade das erste Mal zwei normale Sätze mit seinem ach so verhassten Lehrer gesprochen. Und es klang dabei so normal, als würden sie sich schon ewig so unterhalten.

Als hätte es nie Hass zwischen ihnen gegeben.

"Das heißt aber nicht das man dann die Schlechten nehmen muss, du hättest dir das Geld auch sparen können" das war nun schon der dritte normale Satz, Wahnsinn, wahrscheinlich wurde das noch zu einem Gespräch.

"Ich hab Hunger, Remus ist ein sehr schlechter Koch."

Der Werwolf war der Einzige der Harry noch geblieben war, die letzten sechs Wochen hatten sie gemeinsam im Grimmauldplatz gelebt.

Der Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters wanderte über den schlanken Körper seines Gegenübers, blieb auf den dünnen Armen haften und ging dann wieder hoch zu Harrys Gesicht.

"Ich kenne einen sehr guten Lieferservice, dauert keine zwei Sekunden bis das Essen da ist, und Lupin kennt ihn auch" erklärte Snape dann.

"Die finden den Grimmauldplatz nicht" seufzte Harry leise und stopfte die frittierten Euleneier in den kleinen Mülleimer, da waren schon Bananenschalen und Weintraubenreste drin.

Hatte der Professor etwa Obst gegessen?

Bananen und Weintrauben, irgendwie traute man ihm so etwas gar nicht zu. Es gab ja Gerüchte er würde sich von den Gebeinen unanständiger Schüler ernähren, aber das traute Harry ihm dann noch weniger zu.

Man durfte einfach nicht alles glauben was man so von den Mitschülern hörte.

Snape stand auf und griff in seinen Koffer, der lag über ihren Köpfen in der Ablage, und holte dort ein eingepacktes Sandwich heraus.

Er reichte es dem erstaunten Jungen und setzte sich dann wieder hin.

Nachdenklich sah Harry auf das Sandwich, es war aus dem Supermarkt in der Winkelgasse. Das wusste der Held weil er dort sehr oft in der letzten Zeit einkaufen war, meist mit Remus zusammen.

Da es noch original verpackt war konnte es ja eigentlich nicht vergiftet sein, außer Snape konnte seine stinkenden Tränke da rein zaubern. Zuzutrauen war es ihm...oder vielleicht doch nicht?

"Ich habe es nicht vergiftet" erklärte der Professor ernst und nahm seine Zeitung wieder in die Hand:  
"Immerhin wollte ich es selbst essen."  
"Jetzt haben sie nichts" stellte Harry fest, packte das Sandwich aber trotzdem aus und biss hinein.

"Und obwohl du das weißt, isst du es trotzdem" entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister und verbarg sich wieder hinter dem Tagespropheten.

"Es ist unhöflich ein Geschenk abzulehnen, und zur Not gebe ich ihnen von meinen Zuckerspinnen ab."  
"Das letzte Mal bin ich fast an einer erstickt, ich verzichte gerne" brummte es hinter der Zeitung hervor und der Gryffindor war überrascht das Snape überhaupt mal eine dieser Süßigkeiten probiert hatte.

"Ich habe sonst nichts was ich ihnen zum Austausch geben könnte" der letzte Rest des Sandwichs verschwand im Mund des Jungen. Die schwarzen Augen des Professors sahen über die Zeitung hinweg zu ihm.  
Dann aber verschwand das Gesicht des Lehrers auch schnell wieder dahinter, was er wohl gerade gedacht hatte?

Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile, der Professor bewegte sich nur wenn er umblätterte und sonst schien er wie erstarrt.

Wie eine große, schwarze Statue in einem ebenso schwarzen Raum.

Plötzlich, noch bevor er mit der Zeitung fertig war, legte Snape sie neben sich und sah den Jungen ernst an.  
"Du hast mir schon etwas gegeben" erklärte er mit ernster, fast schon sanft klingender Stimme:  
"Du hast das geschafft was ich all die Jahre versucht habe zu erkämpfen. Rache. Du hast den Tod des Menschen gerächt den ich auf geliebt habe und den ich ewig lieben werde. Das ist etwas was man mit nichts aufwiegen kann. Erst recht nicht mit einem Sandwich, wovon ich übrigens noch eins im Koffer habe."  
Eine Träne rollte über die Wange des jungen Mannes, Severus reichte ihm ein schwarzes Seidentuch und Harry wischte sie fort.

In all den Wochen nach der Schlacht hatte er viele Worte der Dankbarkeit gehört.

Angeblich hatte er sie alle gerettet, die Menschheit vor dem Bösen bewahrt und ihnen allen Freiheit verschafft. Sie waren ihm alle so schrecklich dankbar.

Sicher war all dies ehrlich gemeint gewesen, aber wahrscheinlich war nichts so ehrlich wie die Dankbarkeit von Severus Snape.

"Leg dich etwas hin, bis wir angekommen sind dauert es sicher noch eine Weile" forderte der Professor, Harry nickte nur und rollte sich auf den Sitzen zusammen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so schrecklich erschöpft, so müde wie seit Stunden schon nicht mehr.

Der Schlaf würde ihm gut tun.

Das Tuch noch in seiner Hand haltend schlief er ein, beobachtet von den schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers...

*

...Ein Ruck der durch den Zug ging, weckte den jungen Mann unsanft aus seinen Träumen. Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich auf, rückte die Brille zurecht. Er befand sich noch in dem schwarzen Abteil, war aber allein.

Die Zeitung und der Koffer waren fort, nur das schwarze Tuch war noch zurückgeblieben.

War das vielleicht alles nur ein Traum gewesen, er sah in den Mülleimer und fand nur seine ekligen Euleneier.

Keine Spur mehr von Severus Snape, vielleicht war es wirklich ein Traum gewesen...

Aber das Tuch war ja noch da, es konnte also kein Traum gewesen sein.

Harry seufzte leise, sie fuhren in Hogsmeade ein und in ein paar Minuten sah er den Professor wieder. In der großen Halle, am Lehrertisch sitzend und wahrscheinlich darüber nachdenkend wie er seinem Hassschüler das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte.

Obwohl, vielleicht wurde es dieses Jahr nicht mehr ganz so schlimm...denn immerhin hatten sie Frieden miteinander geschlossen.

Er stand auf, nahm seinen Beutel und entdeckte dabei eine Zeitung auf dem Boden.

Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und las die Schlagzeile:  
Severus Snape gestern Morgen tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden.

Ende

(Lange her das ich einen One Shot geschrieben habe, hoffe er hat euch gefallen.)


End file.
